The Impossible Quest
by madrigal1
Summary: Jordan Cahill was just a normal kid, in a normal life. Until an unexpected person from his past shows up and his whole world is flipped upside down. Him along side of his best friend Alex will go on a journey to save the Cahill race. Are they up to the challenge?


I'm going to have to write this down. Maybe other people could help, at least, that's what I thought at first. I thought I was going crazy. First I was adopted, then I belong to a huge family, and the master serum? Oh well, maybe I was crazy at first, but you can be the judge of that.

I grabbed the keys to my car when I heard a voice.

"You're picking me up today, right?" I turned around and smiled. It was my little sister, Liz.

"Yeah, sure, bud." I replied. "I thought you had soccer, though."

"That's tomorrow, bud." She said. "You should get going."

"Yeah." I nodded and ruffled her long brown hair, which was still not combed from her sleeping. "See you in Latin." I said, walking out of the door. It's my junior year, and her freshman year. We shouldn't be getting along like we do, but we do, and it's great. In most families there are sibling rivalries, but not in ours. We usually get along. After I get into the car, I checked my hair in the mirror. I fixed my brown hair, and fixed my eyebrows. Then, I watched my blue eyes change to gray as it got lighter outside. I turned on the car and drove to school.

It was 6:49 when I got to school that day. I got out of the car and got my backpack. As I was walking I locked my car and headed into the school for band.

One thing you should know about me: I love band.

Of course, Emily got drum major this year, and so did I. Which is awesome because this is only our junior year. Emily and I are friends, like really good friends, so band this year is and will be fun.

I'm sorry, I'm getting sidetracked, I do this a lot. I hope you don't mind.

Anyway, as I walked into school, I felt like someone was watching me. It wasn't a 'someone is walking behind you' feeling, but a 'stalking' feeling. I stopped walking and looked to my right. There she was. I saw her before, in a dream. No, it was real life. She was younger, way younger. She still had the same ginger hair. No, it's more brownish now. I have seen her before. Maybe she wasn't looking at me. Maybe she was. I shook my head and quickly entered the school. I honestly ran to the music wing of my school just to make sure no one could catch up to me.

"Hey." I jumped at the voice. To me, it sounded like a gun shot. I quickly turned around and sighed with relief. "Jordan, are you okay?" Alex laughed a bit. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't hide anything from her. Alex was one my best friends. It was hard for me to hide anything from her. I can't keep it from her, these weird things that have been happening, but I can't tell her. She wouldn't understand.

"I'm, I'm fine." I said and faked a smile. She looked at me and pushed back her reddish-brown hair from her eyes. 'Anyway, the question is, why are you here so early?" I asked and walked to my locker.

"You've been acting strange the past week, Jordan." She took a deep breath.

"Strange?" I stuttered. "The only one acting strange here is you." I looked at her and pointed my finger towards her. She pushed my hand away after it lingered for a while in our silent stare down. She finally threw her arms in the air and walked away. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell her at some point in time, just, when I can get everything straight in my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Alex, wait." I opened my eyes and she turned around.

"Are you going to tell me?" She smirked as I nodded. She walked over and patted me on the back. I gave her a hug and took another deep breath.

"I just need, I just need time to think about what I need to say." I said to her. She looked up at me, still hugging me.

"Well, you better think fast." She said, now looking at the time. It was 7:10. I had music to hand out today. We walked into the band room and I grabbed music for my section: the trumpets. Alex went to her section: percussion. It was the first day of concert band, no drum majors were needed. I got out Pierre after I handed out music and sat down.

It was now 8:05, band was over and I was going to my first period class. Well, my first class is piano lab, so I kind of just stayed there. I saw Alex after band and gave her a look, she looked back and I raised an eyebrow. She smiled and was trying not to laugh. That was all that happened during first period.

Second period is Latin. I leave early from piano lab to get upstairs so I can see my other best friend, Alexa. I've never really noticed how my two best friends have a root of "Alex" in their name. Oh well. As I barge into class the bell rings and Alexa gives me a big hug like she does everyday.

"Hey there, Mr. Music Major." She said with a laugh. Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled.

"Not yet." I replied with a chuckle and she hugged me again. "Don't you have a class to go to?" I asked her.

"What's wrong?" She said, looking at me.

"Nothing is wrong! Why does everyone have to keep asking that?" I snapped. Everyone in the room looked at me, that's when Liz walked into the room.

"I heard you scream down the hall, bud." She said with concern.

"I should probably get to that class.." Alexa said with distance in her voice.

"Wait, no, Alexa, I-" I knew there wasn't anything I could say to get her to stop walking out of the door, so I kept quiet.

"Wait to go, bud." Liz said, looking at me. "There's a way you can get a girl to leave you alone." She pointed at a kid, whose name is Manning. "Take notes, bud. All you'll get is weirdoes." I sighed and sat down. I couldn't wait to get home.

Third period isn't very important, so I won't talk about it, but I was walking with my friend, Shannon, when I saw her again.

"There she is!" I shouted.

"There is who?" Shannon looked at me like I was insane.

"This chick. She seems like she's stalking me or something. She always watches me. I saw her this morning, but I know her from somewhere else, I just don't know though." As we kept walking to Glee Club, I kept looking back at the stalker chick. She was still in the same spot, in the hallway.

This was just the start of my day. It gets weirder.


End file.
